The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information recording medium, an information processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information recording medium, an information processing method, and a program, each of which accurately executes reproduction or recording of content using various types of discs that have different reading-out rate setting regions; or, accurately executes disc manufacture.
Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) and Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc (BD) are often used as information recording media (media) on which various content such as movies and music is recorded.
On a BD-ROM, which is a medium on which content such as a movie is stored in advance, data such as audio and subtitles is recorded together with an High Definition (HD) image, which is a high definition image, for example.
Most BD-ROMs presently issued have mainly HD images, so-called high vision support 2K images recorded thereon; however, in the future, it is anticipated that the increases in image quality will proceed, and there will be an increase in media with 4K images, which are ultra high definition images (UHD), recorded thereon.
In comparison with 2K images, which are HD images, there is an increase in the amount of processing data per unit time in the ultra high definition image (UHD image) of a 4K image or the like. As a result, in relation to the disc such as the BD, it is necessary to increase the data recording density, and to increase the data reading-out rate.
Progress is presently being made in the standardization of the data recording mode of an ultra high definition image (a UHD image) in relation to BD at the Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc Association (BDA), which is a standardization association.
At present, the strongest standard being drawn up is a proposition to use various different types of disc.
Specifically, the use of the following two different types of disc is proposed.
(A) A multi-zone set disc in which data recording regions of different reading-out rates are set in an outer circumferential region and an inner circumferential region of the disc
(B) A single zone set disc in which a data recording region of a single reading-out rate is set in all regions of the disc
and, in each of the two types, progress is being made in standardization in regard to using various types of disc with different total recording capacities.
However, when the use of a plurality of different types of disc is recognized as a standard, it is necessary to execute data recording and data reproduction corresponding to each type of disc, and also in the disc manufacture, different handling is necessary depending on which type of disc is manufactured.
For example, before reproducing the disc that is mounted in a reproduction device, it is necessary for the reproduction device to determine the type of the disc, ascertain the recording mode of the content that is recorded on the disc, and perform a reproduction process according to the recording mode.
Note that, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-250939 is an example of the related art that describes an explanation relating to the reading-out rate from the disc and the reproduction process during data reproduction.
However, for example, there is no related art that describes a process such as data reproduction that uses a disc that has regions in which processing at different reading-out rates is necessary.